


Bad Girl (Incest)

by awesome905



Category: Mad Father
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome905/pseuds/awesome905
Summary: I have no idea what inspired me to write this, but enjoy and have holy water right by your side for stories like this.





	Bad Girl (Incest)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what inspired me to write this, but enjoy and have holy water right by your side for stories like this.

A loud bang was heard throughout the house, causing my head to snap up at the sound. I rushed to the sound to see what it was, only to find out Sophie, my eleven-year-old daughter, had completely crushed her laptop. The screen remained white and blank, a large crack in the middle of the screen as most of her keyboard had been completely jacked up. I let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying not to get too angry towards her.

 

“What happened?” I asked as calm as I could. Sophie began bawling, tears streaming down her face as she tried speaking. “I-I’m sorry dad-daddy!” She buried her face in her hands and her chest began heaving as she was beginning to loose breath from her harsh crying. I frowned and wrapped her in my embrace, loving the way she settled down in my arms and went silent. I smiled down at her and brushed her hair out of her face, loving the way her little blue eyes would sparkle, her little button nose, and the way her smile would spread wide showing her pearly white teeth.

 

         Sophie smiled up at me weakly as I wiped away her precious tears that were now slowing down. “Now tell me what happened baby girl?” I asked yet again. She swallowed whatever she had in her mouth and rushed out the words, “I accidently dropped my laptop because I saw something scary.” She gushed. I held back small laugh, all this rocus because she saw something scary. “Baby, do you know how hard it was for me and mommy to get you that? We don’t just get things like that for free darling.” I told her with a stern look. Yes, I love her to death, but sometimes you have to push reality into their mind; not everything is just given for free. “Bend over.” I bit the inside of my cheek and took the belt from my belt loops. “Daddy! No please! I said I was sorry.” Sophie was shaking as she walked over to her princess bed. I shook my head. “You know actions have consequences.” I reminded her. “I don’t want a spanking!” She yelled and stomped her feet. I raised my eyebrows. “Doing that is not going to make things any better, if anything it will just earn you even more spankings.” I smirked, knowing that should make her listen. Sophie made a face and shook her head. “You wouldn’t, that’s child abuse.” She tried to seem smart. I only chuckled. “Try me.” I tested her, truly wanting to see how far she would go. Sophie stuck her tongue out at me and ran off down the hall, taking off like a rocket. My long legs streached out and I looked around for the little blonde headed girl. “Sophie, I promise you will regret this.” I spoke loud enough for her to hear. The way the words fell from my mouth made me shiver. God that felt so wrong, and sent my mind spiraling down into a horrible path.

 

         Images of my little Sophie taking my cock like the good little girl she was. ‘no’. I shook my head of those thoughts and continued to look for her.

 

         Short breaths could be heard from under the dinner table. Slowly, I stalked towards the kitchen and found her giggling as she realized she had been found. “You!” I bit my lip and stormed towards her. Fear was evident in her eyes as I pulled her up by the wrist and walked her back to her room. “Now, I’m not going to say this again. Bend over now!” I was beyond done playing her little games. Sophie began to cry yet again as she pulled off her pink skirt and lowered her flower panties, bending over her bed so her plump ass was in the air.

 

         My eyes trailed over her body as she did so, sure that I was going to hell. I raised the belt. “Count.” I licked my lips and put my hand on her back to keep her from moving. She nodded and closed her eyes, getting ready for her spankings. I slammed the belt against her ass and waited for her response. “O-one.” She winced. Another hit was landed on her, causing her body to jerk forward. “Two!” She nearly yelled. After five more her ass was beet red. Deciding to help and not thinking much about it, I got on my knees and rubbed my cold hands over her ass to sooth the pain. “That makes me feel better daddy. And I’m so sorry.” She sniffled and wipped away her tears. I smiled slightly and leaned down to place a kiss on her ass, hoping she would not get to scared by this. Sophies cheeks turned a chrimsen red by my actions. “It’s okay baby girl.” I smirked and continued soothing her now sore butt. “Just don’t disobey daddy again, okay?” I raised my eyebrows. Sophie nodded and bit her lip, slowly edging her ass closer to my face. Shock was spread through my face by her actions, did she even know what she was doing? Assuming she could tell I was confused she then spoke, “Your kisses make it feel better daddy.” She said simply like it was a normal thing to say. I chocked on my spit and my eyes went wide. “O-okay.” I was taken aback. Wanting to make her well, I planted kisses over the red welps that had formed on her ass. Sophie hummed in appreciation and her eyes fluttered closed. No longer being able to control myself, I picked her up and threw her onto the bed. “Baby girl, take off your shirt for daddy.” I bit my lip in anticipation. At the same time I was hoping this would not mess her up in the future, thinking this was a bad idea. One little voice in my head convinced otherwise, leading me in the state I’m in. A raging erection just from the sight of my little girls ass red, her loving the way I kiss her.

 

         Sophie smiled and obeyed, taking off the rest of her clothes. My cock grew harder, if possible, making me groan as my pants grew tight. Her innocent blue eyes looked deep in mine. “Daddy?” She looked like she was having a hard time coming up with her words. “What is this im feeling?” She asked worried. I took off my shirt and pants and crawled onto of her, then placing a kiss to her forehead. “It’ nothing bad princess, it just means you’re really happy.” I tried to find a good way to put it. She chewed on her bottom look to look for her next words. I placed my hands on her hips and my eyes scanned down her petite body. “Daddy, can you make it better?” She blushed. I nodded. “Of course princess.” I kissed her lips softly and waited for her to catch on. Surprisingly she kissed back, darting her tongue into my mouth, hugging her tongue with mine, this action surprising me. I groaned into the kiss as she accidently pulled her leg up, causing her to brush against my erection. I gripped her hips tighter and pushed my hips down to her, wanting more friction. Sophie bucked her hips up and moaned quietly, the noise she made shocking me more than it did her. The precious sound turned me on to no end, and it was surely the last straw. I flipped us over and began kissing down her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give me better access. “You want daddy to make you feel good, huh baby girl?” I growled and gripped her ass tightly. She nodded and bit her lip to keep in her gasp. “Use your words baby girl.” I smirked, loving the effect I had on her. “Yes daddy! P-please I need you right now!” She gushed and threw her head back. I was sure she did not know what she meant, or even what the poor girl was about to get herself into, now was too late to turn back. I have already gotten this far. I kicked off my boxers and pushed her hips down, making her rock against my cock. I gasped quietly and squeezed my eyes shut as she began to circle her hips, catching on to what I wanted. Sophie’s small hands were placed on my chest to hold herself up as her small chest was out in plain view. I kissed down her chest and swirled her left nipple between my tongue, kissing and biting, all my actions making her body tremble and moans fall from her plump pink lips. “You want me baby girl? I want you to beg.” A sinister smirk was spread across my face. “Daddy! Please! Please! I want you to make me feel better, you and only you.” She went down harder on my erection, causing me to wince slightly in pain. I flipped us over once again and aligned myself at her virgin hole. “Baby girl this will hurt you, are you sure?” I asked worried and truly concerned for her safety and health. “Yes.” She smiled weakly and leaned up to give me a kiss. I leaned down and kissed her slowly as I entered her with ease as her wetness coated me perfectly. She cried out in the kiss and I only deepened it to cover it up. I stopped and waited for her to adjust. “Daddy it hurts!” She winced, a tear falling down her cheeks. I could nearly cry myself, just seeing her in such pain made me want to curl up in a ball and die. “I know princess, I know.” I hushed her and completely entered her slowly, loving the way her walls clenched around me. Her legs wrapped around my torso and she whimpered quietly. I kissed down her neck to pass the time as her hands flew into my hair, tossling it every which direction. “Okay.” She whispered. I moaned as I thrusted in and out, loving every moment. Sophie threw her head back into the pillow as my thrust grew faster and faster until the bed was hitting the wall repeatedly. I held onto her hips tightly and buried my face in her neck. ”Daddy this feels so good!” She moaned loudly, her eyes falling shut as euphoria spread through both of our bodies. I only groaned in response and lifted her ankles to rest on my shoulders to get a different angle. My cock twitched slightly as I grew close to having an orgasm. MY thrust got faster as my breath quickened, loving every moment of this. Sophie moaned uncontrollably as her nails raked down my back. “Daddy!I- I-“ She could not find the words to express what was happening to her, although I understood what she meant. I kissed her roughly and held her face, my hips rocking slowly into hers. “F-Fuck!” I groaned loudly as I came inside of her, thrusting to ride out my high. She let out a long moan as her cum coated my cock. “Daddy!” She let out. I grew tired and weak as I pulled out and laid down limp beside her flushed body. “Daddy-“ Sophie began. “Yes baby girl?” I asked out of breath. “Thank you.” She smiled widely. I kissed her forehead. “Your welcome baby girl, but promise me one thing?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Yes?” She asked. “Neither of us can tell anyone about what happened okay? Not even mommy.” I looked her in the eyes to show I was serious. She nodded. “I wont tell daddy.” I nodded and caressed her face, placing a lingering kiss to her lips. “Now we have got to get dressed and ready before mommy gets home.” I frowned, never wanting this moment to end. She nodded and we both began to get dressed. On cue Fiona, my wife, came in the house.

 

         “Where are my two favorite people?” her voice echoed through the house. “In here mommy!” Sophie giggled. I laughed slightly and picked her up into my arms, walking into the living room. “How was work?” I asked as Sophie snuggled further into my arms. “Exhausting. I am glad it’s over.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Enough of my day, how was yalls day?” A bright smile was plastered on her face as she held out her arms for Sophie to get into. Sophie obliged and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. “Good, we had an easy going day.” I shrugged. “Daddy finally played dolls with me!” Sophie chirped in with excitement that she got to help in a lie. Fiona laughed and looked at me. “You finally gave in?” I chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, who could resist her little pout?” I lied straight through my teeth. Fiona nodded and put Sophie down, her running straight to her room and closing the door. “She ok?” Fiona raised an eyebrow, assuming something was wrong. In reality I just knew a thing like that was so hard to hide from her mom.

 

 


End file.
